


Careful

by orphan_account



Series: Jaeyong!smut [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Gay, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun is very careful with Taeyong."Jaehyun~," Taeyong whines, mocking the younger boy. "I'm not even sorry because this would help you with your horrible stage in college. So do your part, okay?" he adds softly, pushing Jaehyun's large body off him lightly.The younger groans but start to lazily move his fingers on the laptop."Thank you, Jaehyun-ie." Taeyong place his thin hand on Jaehyun's thick lap.That made Jaehyun's will to do the stupid poster runaway far in his mind somewhere. "Hyung~ can I please do this later?" Jaehyun push the laptop away from him and turn his body completely to face the older boy. "Can I have you now, hyung?"





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Smut.
> 
> Another one I wrote before this. Hehe https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024964

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024964>

"Hyung~! I don't want to do this,hyung~!"

Jaehyun whines, lowering his head and lean on Taeyong who is sitting on his right.

The two are currently doing a project Taeyong signed up with the two of them together as a team. Even though all they have to do is create a poster with their editing knowledge for the upcoming event in their college, and Jaehyun's job is to fill in some colours in the picture Taeyong sketched, he's too lazy.

"Jaehyun~," Taeyong whines, mocking the younger boy. "I'm not even sorry because this would help you with your horrible stage in college. So do your part, okay?" he adds softly, pushing Jaehyun's large body off him lightly.

The younger groans but start to lazily move his fingers on the laptop.

"Thank you, Jaehyun-ie." Taeyong place his thin hand on Jaehyun's thick lap.

That made Jaehyun's will to do the stupid poster runaway far in his mind somewhere. "Hyung~ can I please do this later?" Jaehyun push the laptop away from him and turn his body completely to face the older boy. "Can I have you now, hyung?"

Taeyong's body stiffened.

Not that he's not comfortable with the question or anything, they have been together for two years over and they have made love with each other quite a lot. So being uncomfortable is not the problem, but Taeyong really wants to finish the project quick. It's for the younger's best too.

"Hyun~ie,"

Taeyong didn't even get to finish, Jaehyun interrupt, "I promise you I will give my all to this," he wave his hand gesturing the laptop, "later on. Hyung, can I have you?" he asks again.

Taeyong finally turn his body towards Jaehyun, taking off his specs and run his hand over his face, letting out a sigh. "Promise?"

Jaehyun smiles sweetly at his lover and take the older's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you, hyung." Jaehyun says softly and Taeyong smiles, "I love you."

Jaehyun leans in, connecting their lips together. He then place Taeyong's hands on his hips, making the gap between their body smaller.

Taeyong's lips are soft like petals.

Jaehyun's touch is precious like spring.

They both stand up at the same time, having the best chemistry and pull each other closer till their body meet. When Jaehyun pull away, Taeyong's face is following Jaehyun's wanting - needing the younger's lips on his longer. Much, much longer. Jaehyun rest his head on Taeyong's with his soft smile, "Can we go in our room?" he whispers, knowing that Taeyong would hear him well with the very small gap between them.

Taeyong's face turns bright pink, nodding shyly.

Jaehyun didn't wait, carrying the smaller boy causing the boy to gasp softly. Taeyong's thin arms then wrap around his lover's neck, burrying his face in the other boy's neck and plant a few wet and soft kisses.

When Jaehyun step in the room, he quickly but gently put the older boy in bed and get on top of him.

Jaehyun lift his shirt off and undo his sweatpants and underwear as well. Taeyong waits for Jaehyun to do the same to him, as usual.

"You're really beautiful, hyung." Jaehyun says softly with his own beautiful smile, eyes barely open with his long lashes too.

"You're beautiful too Jaehyun. You're very beautiful." Taeyong cups the younger's face and pull him for a wet kiss.

They exchange saliva while each of their hands wander around their body, feeling and appreciating the masterpiece they own. The two are the opposites. Jaehyun is big and muscular while Taeyong is nothing but bones. Jaehyun is tall but beacuse of Taeyong's size, he looks shorter than he already is. Taeyong is a clean freak while Jaehyun don't really care. Taeyong cares about his studies but Jaehyun don't really care.

Yet, they fit in each others embrace perfectly.

Taeyong moans, his mouth wet while Jaehyun's tongue travel around his mouth. Tasting every bits of his lover. Taeyong's feet rub agaisnt each other, feeling hot and needy but not show it to the younger one. Jaehyun's hand are on the older bare hips, holding so gently.

Jaehyun then pulls away from the kiss softly, making Taeyong open his eyes. He feels calm to see Jaehyun who did not move an inch away from his face.

"I love you, hyung."

Taeyong smiles, "I love you."

Jaehyun kiss Taeyong's face, moving his body to lift the boy's legs on his shoulders, ready to make love.

"Jaehyun-ie."

Jaehyun leans down, connecting their lips together once again. His arm stretching to the night lamp, grabbing a bottle of lube. With one hand, he open it and dip his forefinger and middle finger in it.

They both moan softly at the feeling of each others crotch against their own skin.

Jaehyun pull away from the kiss again, "May I, hyung?" he asks oh so politely. The older boy nods eagerly, needy, looking deep into each others eyes.

Slowly, Jaehyun insert one finger in Taeyong's entrance.

The boy open his mouth slightly, letting out a breath, hitting Jaehyun's lips. His face is so beautiful and so pure in Jaehyun's eyes. His dark brown eyes dilated and his pale skin slowly turns pink.

Jaehyun push his finger deeper slowly, allowing the older to get comfortable. It's only the start, yet Taeyong feels very good already. He could literally feel his lover's passion at the moment. It's the reason Taeyong didn't deny Jaehyun's want. Because he likes this feeling. The feeling of being loved and cared.

"Another, okay hyung?"

Taeyong nodded, closing his eyes softly and let out a sound when Jaehyun pull his finger out a bit, focusing on the feeling.

Jaehyun slowly then put in another finger in.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong hissed, scratching the boy on top of him a bit.

"Do you want to stop, hyung?"

"Ani~"

Jaehyun hums. In the spend of two years, he learnt the rhythm of his lover's favourite to make him feels the best. The speed. The touch. The strength. The energy. The soft spot.

Everything.

Taeyong then pull the younger neck for a kiss. Lips soft like silk, Taeyong suck Jaehyun's lower lip a bit hard and even bite it once awhile.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out slowly, resulting Taeyong to moan and move his hips, needy.

"Hyun-ie~"

Jaehyun plant a kiss on Taeyong's forehead before getting up and position himself to push in his length. When he did, Taeyong moans clearly.

The most beautiful sound in Jaehyun's ears.

Knowing Taeyong's body so well, he went in quickly and lean his body down close to Taeyong.

Taeyong moans again, scratching Jaehyun's skin roughly.

Fucking hell! Jaehyun loves that.

Like magnets, they connect their lips together and Jaehyun thrust in Taeyong slowly. The boy let out an 'uh' sound in the kiss.

"Hyun-ie," Taeyong moans, leaving his mouth open when Jaehyun thrust in again at the same speed. "Faster, Jaehyun-ie."

And Jaehyun obediently add the speed, one hand pushing away Taeyong's hair that's sticking on his face due to the sweats. He then cups the boy's face and exchange saliva again. Jaehyun's lower moves faster and Taeyong moans in the kiss.

Fuck, it feels good.

Jaehyun stop the kiss again, wanting to hear the sounds the older make. He thrust in faster than before, and Taeyong let out another moan.

"I'll move okay, hyung?" he asks carefully, voice deeper than usual and cracked a bit.

When Taeyong nods, Jaehyung went in, his body still low with his elbows supporting his weight. He thrust in harder and harder each time.

Taeyong scratch his body harder, hissing, moaning, panting, in his ears. Taeyong drools on the pillow, loving how his insides feels.

Oh so great.

"Taey-ong~" Jaehyun moans when the boy underneath him gets tight and fucking hot.

Taeyong whines like an innocent child when Jaehyun pulls out, "Jaehyun~, don't be like this~"

Jaehyun didn't say anything. He only turn the boy's body and Taeyong then understands. He get on his knees and Jaehyun carefully insert again.

"U-uh," Taeyong makes a sound.

Jaehyun hold the older hips gently and goes in slowly. He wants to be harsh. But he wants this to stay longer. He wants to make love to Taeyong like tomorrows gonna end. He wants Taeyong to be in his touch all day long.

All.

Day.

"Hyung, can I do it my way today?" Jaehyun asks for permission.

Taeyong, who needs the same, didn't hesitate. "Yes, Jaehyun."

That made a smile creep on his lips,

His hands slowly travel along Taeyong's body, sending shivers to the boy. He focus of every detail and thrust in slowly once a while. His lover feels warm in his touch.

"You're really beautiful." Jaehyun says in an unbelievable tone as his eyes wonder around Taeyong's bare skin.

"T-hank yo~u" he says as Jaehyun went in again.

"I really love you, hyung." Jaehyun leans in and kiss his back.

"I love you just as much, Hyun-ie~u-h" Taeyong says softly with a moan at the end.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Can you say my name more often? I like how my name," he thrust in and Taeyong moans, "sounds when you say it." he pause. "Especially times," thrust harder, "J-jaehyu~n" Taeyong moans, "like this." Jaehyun smiles, feeling satisfied.

"Are you okay with this hyung?"

"I love this, Jaehyun."

"Is that so?" the younger thrust in deeper but very slowly to tease the older insides.

Taeyong squirm, "Yes, Jaehyun."

"You're so hot and tight, hyung." Jaehyun says and pull out.

Taeyong let out a soft 'oh', then Jaehyun carefully direct the boy to lay on his back again. They both notice how much sweat they produce and how read both of them are.

Jaehyun lean in and suck on Taeyong's sweaty skin on his neck, running his wet tongue along. He's marking the boy. They don't do it a lot but when they do, it's always more than three marks. Taeyong's crotch still hurts, so does Jaehyun's. But he wants his time with his hyung to stay longer.

Jaehyun then run his wet tongue down to Taeyong's nipples, sucking hard.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong grab a chunk of the boy's hair lightly.

The sensation in the older's stomach is so good. His foot starts to rub again.

"Jaehyun," he says the boy's name again.

Jaehyun hums, trailing his tongue to the other side of his chest and suck on the skin.

Taeyong's soft spot.

The older shiver, and calls for the younger by his name again. His boy really enjoys the situation and he wants it more but he have allowed Jaehyun to do his own way. He can't take back his words. And truthfully, Taeyong likes Jaehyun's way as well. It drives him, internally and physically and mentally insane.

Jaehyun's touch is his addiction.

Wow. Because Jaehyun grind his lower region on Taeyong so slowly, so teasingly, so good.

"J-Hyun-ie~" Taeyong breathe out loudly.

"Hyung," Jaehyun brings his face closer to Taeyong and the older open his eyes lazily. "Hyung, I love you." he says softly, grind on teasingly again making Taeyong breathe out hotly, eyes staring into Jaehyun's ones. "I love you, Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun moans his name softly, feeling hot as he grind slowly again.

Taeyong's cold fingers run along his muscular back softly, down to his hips. "Jaehyun, I love you." Taeyong squirm a bit when Jaehyun grind hard on Taeyong out of nowhere.

Jaehyun lean down and kiss Taeyong sloppily, but his lover tastes great in his mouth. His tongue tracing Taeyong's mouth so passionately. He then move to kiss along Taeyong's cheeks to the back of his ears, planting a lot of kisses on the spot. Jaehyun licks it wet and suck on his lover's skin roughly, tasting the salty sweat from the boy.

Taeyong pull his body hard on him and Jaehyun allow their chest to meet. It's hard for both to breathe but both don't mind at that part of life. In their head, it's been a long time since Taeyong got marked. And the idea of it feels right now.

Taeyong groans so Jaehyun suck in harder a few more times before he lift his body up again.

"Jaehyun. My Jaehyun is so good. You're so good to me." Taeyong stares in the younger eyes.

"Hyung, you have been very amazing to me. I can't treat you wrong." Jaehyun replies, wiping away the sweat on the boy's forhead.

Jaehyun gesture the older to lay on his stomach and he did. Jaehyun turn to face the other side of the room while he's still on top of Taeyong and lean down. He's leaving a mark on the boy's ass.

A must.

Jaehyun didn't even hesitate. He went straight for it and run his tongue on the boy's cute ass. He licks it wet and hard, then bite it teasingly. "Jaehyun~" Taeyong feels ticklish. Jaehyun is eating up Taeyong's ass and oh he is so into it. "Jaehyun~" one of Jaehyun's hand cradle below, attacking the boy's crotch then another squish the other ass.

Fuck.

Jaehyun is enjoying what he's doing.

"Hyung, I like your ass." Jaehyun says clearly.

He then suck on one spot near the entrance. "Hyung, you're mine." Jaehyun says when he's done marking.

Jaehyun then get out of the bed, standing at the end of it. Taeyong take his time to turn around. His lover pulls his legs, making it hang at the edge of the bed then kneel down.

"J-Jaehyun,"

Jaehyun gives his Taeyong pleasure. Taeyong deserves all the pleasure he can feel. He deserves it anytime. And Jaehyun wants to give it to him. He likes the moments when they make love. Jaehyun may make it sound like he wants to have Taeyong for his own pleasure earlier. But he wants to make love. Make his lover feel good and loved. And feels pleasure.

"J-Jaehyu~n,"

Jaehyun took Taeyong's crotch in his hand and caress it lovingly. He grips a bit tightly, making Taeyong feels like he's in cloud nine. But fuck that's not enough for Jaehyun. He plays with the head of Taeyong's crotch hard as he look at the older move around in bed, moaning so softly.

"Hyung, louder." Jaehyun's deep and rough voice comes out of nowhere and Taeyong nods, letting out a louder moan, grabbing a fistful of his own bed sheet while his body moves left and right.

"Jaehyun~"

"U-uhm, J-Jaeh-n," he start to drip a bit of his white liquid on Jaehyun's hand.

"A-ah, Jaehyun~" he squirm in bed, calling for his lover loudly.

"Jaehyun~"

"Jae~hyun," his voice sounds like music.

Jaehyun tucks Taeyong's crotch a few times. Harder each time. His own crotch feels hot and it hurts a bit, but he wants it to stay so he let go of Taeyong's.

"Hyun-ie~, d-don't do this to m-me~" Taeyong whines.

"Hyung," Jaehyun's hands run along Taeyong from his hips to his calf.

"Hyun-ie, please-"

Jaehyun take in the boy's length in his mouth and lick. Taeyong instantly let out a moan. The boy is close. But Jaehyun wants something else. He's not done. He has something in his mind.

Jaehyun bops his head in and out, making Taeyong fuck his throat. Taeyong could feel his lover's warm lips and throat, he moans Jaehyun's name several times.

"Jaehyun," he get up and grab the boy's neck to make him stay like that.

Only he understand what does it feel like. To be in Jaehyun's lovely mouth. Only he knows how heavenly it feels at this point.

Taeyong look at Jaehyun. His face, lips red and his eyes shut lightly. The boy humms, sending shivers in Taeyong's body.

"Jaehyun, hyung- hyung's close~" Taeyong informs, when he feels it in his stomach.

But Jaehyun pulls away. "Hyung, hold it for me, please?" Jaehyun climb on th bed and carry Taeyong up again.

"Can I release inside of you, hyung?" he asks for permission.

Taeyong is not sure how to respond, his head is blank for a few seconds.

"It's okay. I won't."

"N-no. Go ahead." Taeyong stutters and Jaehyun lean down to kiss the boy hard.

Jaehyun lift his legs up on his shoulders and goes back in slowly.

Jaehyun feels amazing at the tightness and the hotness of his love.

Taeyong feels full with Jaehyun's length inside of him.

He moans, "Aaahh~" when Jaehyun thrust in.

"Hyung, I'm going fast. Is that okay?" he asks for permission again and Taeyong nod quickly, pulling him back for more kiss.

Taeyong push himself to Jaehyun and they both grunts in pleasure.

Jaehyun's hand grabs his lover's crotch and tucks lightly as he thrust in hard repeatedly.

"J-Jaehyun!~" Taeyong's mouth left wide open, breaking the kiss, panting.

Jaehyun hit at the right spot again and again. Taeyong's body went up when Jaehyun hits him. They're desperate to release. But they want the pleasure. The need the pleasure.

Taeyong moans so loudly when Jaehyun's hands suddenly grip tighter and tuck harder. Taeyong keeps on trying his best to hold in and so does Jaehyun.

"Jae-hyun~!!~" the older moans, sending shivers down Jaehyun's spine.

"H-hyung~" Jaehyun pants, a few drops of sweat fall on Taeyong and a sting of his saliva runs down to Taeyong's pink skin.

"J-Jaehyun~~" Taeyong pants.

"Hy-hyu~ng~," Jaehyun thrust in more and more.

He don't want to let go. He don't want to release. His beautiful Taeyong who turned pink much much earlier looks so beautiful and he don't want to stop looking at his beautiful features.

Taeyong moans his name beautifully.

"H-hyung," Jaehyun cries. He literally cries, oh the pleasure.

Taeyong feels tighter and tighter. Hotter and hotter.

"J-hyun~"

"Hyung~" he cries the pleasure in him.

"U-uh," Jaehyun pants, holding himself in and hit Taeyong harder inside. Giving all of his energy left.

Taeyong who has been moaning, let out a scream.

"Jae~hyun, quick!~"

"H-hyung~!~" Jaehyun feels so satisfied, hitting harder and harder and harder. Faster and faster and faster.

Taeyong scream more and finally Jaehyun release inside of Taeyong. Jaehyun release a lot of his product in and Taeyong moans at the warmth.

Jaehyun's hand still holds Taeyong's crotch tightly, not allowing the older to release.

Jaehyun pull out and adjust his position again, taking Taeyong in his mouth and suck eagerly. From the earlier situation, he release the hot white and creamy liquid in Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun swallows without hesitating. The boy release a lot too, just like Jaehyun.

Not wanting to waste a drop of his love, he pump Taeyong's crotch to bring a few drops of those love the made and lick it clean off Taeyong.

"Hyung," Jaehyun calls when he lay next to the boy and kiss everywhere on his face. "I love you, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong move his body to lay on the side, his ass feels like a sting, hugging Jaehyun's muscular body. "Jung Yoonoh, I love you." he says, staring in his eyes and pull him closer to cuddle.

They feel sticky, but they are too tired to move. Wait a while more. They'll clean themselves later.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024964>

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what is going on here. 
> 
> In case you guys forgot.. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024964


End file.
